Choosing For Oneself
by Karndragon
Summary: Ranma Saotome decides that he will no longer obey his father Genma when he understands what his father has planned for him and refuses to go along with it. Things take a different course as Ranma's strong will and determination sets the path for himself and he won't let anyone derail his own plans.
1. Defiant

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½.

**A/N: **It has been a long time since I had read and watched Ranma ½ and have decided to have a go at it as well. It also came from the inspiration of Dragon6's fic, Becoming a Man Among Men so Dragon6, thanks for the inspiration. Now on to the first chapter of this fic.

**Defiant**

Somewhere in China, there were vicious sounds of beatings occurring. The beating continued and a man fell on the ground with bruises and was bleeding and the man was Genma Saotome and he was having trouble getting up.

"Oh, now that must hurt," The voice of a boy said.

The one standing over Genma was his son Ranma Saotome and Ranma cracked his knuckles for the beating he gave his father with his father's blood was on Ranma's hands.

"Now Pops," Ranma said, "let's try this again, shall we?"

"B-Boy, you dare do this to me, your own father?" Genma said angrily and looking up to his son, "Everything I did was for the sake of the art," Genma gingerly pointed at Ranma, "this is not how you repay your father, this is not the honorable thing for you to do."

"Honor?" Ranma said with disgust, "You have some nerve to lecture me about honor after what you've done and you expect me to continue going on when I now know the truth about you. Now you want me to go back to Japan, to Nerima stay in your friend's home?"

"You must do what I say," Genma insisted.

Ranma held his father by the collar surprising Genma.

"Which hurts more Pops?" Ranma asked as he readied his fist, "A?" Ranma punched his father hard in the face, "Or B?" Ranma punched his father again and then Ranma brought his hand back, "Forehand?" Ranma slapped Genma hard, "Or backhand?" Ranma backhanded Genma and the Ranma continued with the beatings. Ranma then pulled his father up and punched him hard in the stomach and Genma fell on his knees holding his stomach in pain. Genma muttered something and Ranma noticed and went closer to Genma.

"What's that Pops?" Ranma asked, "Did you say something?"

"Insolent brat!" Genma said as he head butted his son.

Ranma felt the head butt and retaliated by punching Genma in the nose and Genma cried out in pain while holding his bloodied nose.

"Pops, for most of my life, I did everything that you said and listening to you lecturing me about honor and the pride of the art but you would use me fill your own fat stomach, engage me to many girls before I was even twelve years old. I've known that, I've known for a long time and still I went along with it like a damn fool, well no more," Ranma declared, "if you want to go to Nerima to stay with your friend Tendo, you go right ahead," Ranma gave his father a death glare, "however know this, I'm not going to go along with what you have plan for me. No longer will I do what you say. I'm out and I'll continue my training in my own way."

Ranma turned and started to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me boy!" Genma said furiously as he gingerly stood up, "You will do as honor demands it!"

Ranma stopped and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Don't you dare use that word when you have no shred of honor yourself!"

Ranma turned and pummeled his father brutally and filled with rage. Afterwards, Ranma dragged his bloodied and beaten father to a river and threw him in the cold river and then Genma emerged as a panda still in pain for the beatings he took.

"Your idea of honor is a way to live off my hard work!" Ranma said angrily, "Like hell I'll go along with it."

Genma was furious and splashed some of the cold water on his rebellious and angry son and Ranma was soaked and went from a he to a she. Ranma now as a girl was shaking and charged towards her father with rage.

"Your so-called training methods led us to be cursed in that damn spring because you chose not to listen to the guide and were impatient!" Ranma ranted as she pummeled his father again, "I'm now only half a man. You bastard!"

Afterwards, Ranma was out and looked at her beaten father was floating in the river and then left. Ranma decided that she was not going to listen to her father and no longer do anything he said. Ranma decided to follow her own path and decided for herself of what she was going to do with her life. Genma regained consciousness and emerged got out of the river. Genma in panda form was seething in anger as he didn't like the fact that his own son defied him. Genma thought about everything he did and was wanted to get that retirement that he had planned for himself and he was not to let his son Ranma deny of what he wanted. Genma looked around and found that Ranma was nowhere in sight. Genma went to look for him and when he did find Ranma, he was going to deal with his son as he was not going to let him get away from he had planned for him and he didn't care if Ranma didn't approve as he felt it was not his place to refuse him, Ranma's freewill be damned.

**That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Ranma starts as he separates himself from his father but his father isn't willing to let his son go so easily and Ranma is fated to head to Nerima anyway. The first part of the chapter was inspired from when I watched Batman: Under the Red Hood.**


	2. Different Path

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing to do with Ranma ½.

**Different Path**

Genma was wandering in China and had no luck for any clues of where his son was. It had been a week since Ranma left him and everyday he was irritated that his son took off and told him that he was no longer going to obey him and not before he was beaten to a bloody pulp and tossed in the river and was turned to a panda. Genma was now in his original form and was growling looking for his wayward son.

"Damn that son of mine," Genma said angrily, "how dare he disobey me and leave like a coward. He should do as honor demands and just listen to me. He has a lot of nerve to defy me after I did everything to train him and make him stronger," Genma clenched his fists, "the moment I find that ingrate, I'll drag him with me to Nerima. He will not foil my plans that I have for him."

Genma continued to search for his son and vowing to make him regret his actions.

**A Field Somewhere**

Someone was carrying a stack of hay and taking them a village and that was Ranma. Ranma sighed as he continued to work in the field. After he had beaten his scheming father to a bloody pulp, he was ready to leave China and continue on his own journey but unfortunately for him, he didn't have any money. Ranma was stuck and he didn't want to remain in China so he started in taking odd jobs to save enough money to leave on his own. Ranma was still disgusted with himself with how he allowed himself to be used by his father and he was also disgusted with himself with how he didn't see how much of a hypocrite his father was. He was determined to have nothing to do with his father any longer and stand on his own. He sighed and looked at the sky and went back to work while being cautious and making sure that his father did not find him.

**Flashback**

It was night and Ranma and Genma were outside in the woods. Ranma was awake while his father was sleeping and he was angry about the curse that had happened. It was the day that both him and his father were cursed in the Jusenkyo and Ranma was furious and he looked at his father with hatred. Genma didn't know what the sign had said but were warned about the Jusenkyo by the guide and not to go near it but his father blatantly ignored the warning and Ranma was upset as it what led them to this predicament.

"Why must my son keep questioning me?" Genma said in his sleep.

Ranma looked at his father.

"Have to leave and head to my friend's place," Genma continues to talk in his sleep, "so that I can get him to marry off one of my friend's daughter…"

Ranma was shocked to hear what his father was saying in his sleep.

"_What the hell…?_" Ranma said in his head.

"It will be fine," Genma said in his sleep, "I won't have to worry about any hard work, I'll have that cushy retirement with Soun, Ranma will take care of me…that's why…I put him…in various training methods…I won't have to worry about the other engagement that placed him…but it was worth it to get that cart…"

Genma snored and Ranma was shocked and clenched his teeth in anger

"Damn you…" Ranma spoke.

**Flashback End**

Meanwhile elsewhere in China, Genma arrived in a village and hid where no one would be able to find him. He decided to write a letter to his friend, Soun Tendo and give him his version of what was going on. Back with Ranma, he collected his pay from an old couple and they were grateful for all of Ranma's help and Ranma bowed to them with respect and thanked them for allowing him to work. He asked them a series of questions and the old couple nodded and gave the answers that Ranma was looking for. Ranma was pleased and he thanked them and promised that when he returned to China, that he would visit them again and would be willing to help them in their field. Soon, Ranma said his goodbyes and left the couple and the couple waved bye to Ranma as well. Ranma traveled and headed the direction that the couple pointed to him. Ranma smiled as he continued to travel and was thinking of his plans to continue on by himself and made a vow to let his father or anyone else rule his life.

**One week later**

Genma left the village he was staying in when he was finally caught stealing food from the cart and the villagers were out for his blood. Genma was able to get away and while he still had a large piece of meat with him. Genma sighed in relief and went to another direction. Genma ate the meat he stole in front of a fire place and then afterwards, he read the letter he got from Soun. Genma believed that he needed to rush to find his son and bring him with him to Nerima and he figured where his son was at the moment.

**The next day**

Ranma was at temple mediating. He was doing for thirty minutes and then he stood up and took a deep breath. Ranma then started throwing punches in the air and threw kicks in the air. Ranma was training himself and doing katas in forms of punches and kicks. Ranma closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"Ranma," A voice called.

Ranma looked over and saw an old man that was bald and had a long beard and wore a light green Chinese shirt and brown pants.

"Chao," Ranma spoke.

"I have lunch ready," Chao said, "why don't you take a break and have something to eat?"

Ranma smiled, "Sure, thanks."

Chao smiled back and nodded.

Ranma was in another room with Chao and were eating lunch.

"Chao, I want to thank you for allowing me to stay in your temple and train," Ranma said.

"Think nothing of it, after all, you've helped me around here and even kept some troublemakers away from here and for that I'm grateful," Chao said happily.

Ranma smiled, "I was doing what I needed to do."

"Yes…by the way Ranma, about what you asked me before…"

"Yes?"

"I do know someone in Japan where you can rent a room in their building however…"

Ranma raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Chao sighed, "It's in Nerima."

"Oh," Ranma said with a frown, "I see."

"I'm sorry, that's the only place where my friend can rent you a room," Chao sighed, "I know what you told me about your father and what he had planned for you and I'm sure Nerima is not the place you want to be…"

"Don't worry about it," Ranma assured, "if that's the place then there's no helping it and besides…"

"Hmm?"

"Even with having to go to Nerima, it's not like I'll let my father or anyone else for that matter rule over my life," Ranma had a determined expression, "I won't let anyone control me so if I Nerima is the place, then there's no helping it."

Chao smiled and nodded, "I'll let my friend know and prepare things for you to head to Nerima in Japan."

Ranma smiled and bowed his head, "Thank you Chao."

Later on, Ranma was outside and felt someone approaching him and then he dodged as someone crashed on the ground causing huge dust to form. Ranma coughed and the dust cleared.

"I finally found you my son," Genma said as he appeared from the dust.

Ranma sighed when he saw his father, "Damn, I had hoped you wouldn't find me Pops."

"Hmph, did you really think you'll be able to get away from me?"

"That was the idea."

Genma sighed, "You caused me a lot of trouble Ranma, well no more, you're coming with me and that's final. I won't hear any disagreements from you."

Ranma scoffed, "Well too bad for you Pops because I'm not going anywhere with you. I told you, I refuse to do anything you say any longer."

"Enough, I'm your father and you will do as I tell you!" Genma snapped.

"Pops, do you seriously want me to beat you to a bloody pulp again?"

"Don't you sass me boy!" Genma said as he charged.

Ranma dodged his father's attack and countered by striking him in the back of his skull. It didn't slow Genma down as he went back to throw a punch only for Ranma to catch his father's punch and not letting go.

"What's the point in being stubborn?" Genma asked, "You're going to go anyway."

"What?" Ranma asked.

"I overheard your conversation about you going to Nerima and getting a room there."

Ranma clenched his teeth and glared at his father.

"You might as well come with me so that you can stay for free at my friend's house," Genma said with a grin and then had a serious look, "stop being stubborn and do what I tell you."

Ranma quickly grabbed his father's arm and threw him over on the ground and still held on to Genma's arm.

"I may be heading to Nerima anyway but I will not, I repeat, will not stay with you to your friend's house. You want to do that, that's your business; however I will be living on my own and not be your puppet and fulfill your selfish desire."

"Selfish? Selfish?" Genma said enraged, "This is a matter of honor, where's your honor boy?"

"Where's yours?" Ranma countered, "Oh that's right, you have none!"

Genma was enraged and was able to free himself from his son and punched him arm. Ranma held his arm where he was hit and Genma stood up with a serious expression.

"Let's stop this and head to Nerima together," Genma said, "we will be set once we get there."

"I will go to Nerima," Ranma said narrowing his eyes, "but not with you old man."

"You keep this up with this rebellious phase of yours and it will lead to consequences for you," Genma warned.

"It will be you if you insist on this you worthless father," Ranma countered.

Genma sighed, "Fine, I'll do it by force."

Genma jumped in the air and charges towards Ranma. Ranma concentrated and then for the last moment, Ranma brought his foot up and struck Genma in the lower area, in the jewels. Genma's eyes widened and screeched in a very high pitch tone and fell on the ground while holding the place where he was kicked.

"I can't believe you kicked me right in the jewels!" Genma screeched as he was still in pain and holding his lower area, "Where's your honor?! Do you hear me?! Where's your honor boy?!"

Ranma just walked over to his father and glared at him.

"As I said before, you have no right to speak to me about honor Pops," Ranma said coldly.

Ranma brought his foot up in the air and mercilessly kicked his father in the face with such force that Genma actually fell unconscious. Ranma sighed and looked and saw his father unconscious and bleeding from the face. Ranma left and headed back to the temple. After some time, Genma was able to regained consciousness and looked around; he stood up but still felt pain from the kick Ranma gave him in the lower area and the kick he got on his face. Genma looked around and saw that his son was nowhere in sight. Genma clenched his teeth and went to the temple. He stormed in the temple and saw that only Chao was there.

"Where is he?" Genma asked in anger.

"Hmm, where's who?" Chao replied in a calm manner.

"Don't play dumb! I mean my son, where's Ranma Saotome, my ungrateful, foolish son, who has dare disrespects me, his own father."

"He's not here," Chao answered, "Ranma left an hour and a half ago."

Genma was shocked, "Running like a coward again. Where did he go?"

Chao sighed, "I'm not obligated to tell you Genma Saotome."

Genma didn't like what he heard and grabbed Chao by his collar and Chao was still calm.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Chao asked, "Threatening me will not do you any good. I still won't tell you and you can be sure that consequences will lead should you attack me."

Genma clenched his teeth, angry and frustrated and then he let Chao go.

"Fine no matter," Genma said, "my son is going to Nerima anyway. I will deal with him then."

Genma turned and left the temple and Chao sighed and fixed his shirt. Meanwhile, Ranma had his small bag that held over his shoulder still feeling the punch that he got from his father. Ranma continued on his destination as he planned to stop somewhere before heading to Nerima.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ranma and Genma arrived in Nerima separately and Ranma is determined to continue on his own path while Genma arrives at the home of his friend, Soun Tendo.**


	3. Arriving in Nerima

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½.

**Arriving in Nerima**

In a bustling port in Taiwan, a crate of fish was being carried by Ranma who was wearing his white tank top, black pants, and brown sneakers. Ranma looked over to a man on a ship who was the captain.

"I'll be delivering these fishes," Ranma said.

"Good," The ship captain said with a nod.

Ranma nodded back and then went on his way to make his delivery. It had been a month since Ranma left China thanks to the help of Chao who he stayed with at his temple and since he had that confrontation with his father Genma Saotome. Ranma hadn't had any trouble since then and since he was able to work and save up money and for him to do so, he had been traveling from one city to the next in Taiwan, taking on any jobs and saving the money he made so that he would be completely independent by the time he left to go to Nerima and stay at an apartment that was run by Chao's friend. Elsewhere in Taiwan, Genma was wandering around trying to keep track of his son's movements which he has not been successful in doing so. Genma arrived in Taiwan four weeks ago and had been looking to find his son. He knew Ranma was going to Nerima and Genma planned to get his son right where he wanted him when they arrived but Genma knew it wouldn't do him much good if he was not able to track his son's whereabouts at the moment. Genma had tried to get clues of Ranma's location but he would always come up short and every time he felt that he was close in getting to his son, he would be a second late or a step behind him. Genma yelled out his frustration.

"Damn that boy!" Genma yelled on the sidewalk, "We could be at Soun's house by now but no, he had to be a disobedient whining brat!"

The people passing by looked at Genma like he was crazy and wondered what the man was yelling about and Genma looked around and didn't care that he was stared at and just moved on. Meanwhile, Ranma arrived at the delivering area of a small seafood restaurant and the crates of taken by a chef and the chef thanked Ranma for the deliveries. Ranma nodded and was grateful for his thanks and waved him goodbye and headed back to the port. Meanwhile, Genma was feeling tired and he was resting on the side of a building.

"Damn it," Genma cursed with a frown, "that boy is slippery."

Genma took a deep breath and then just looked at his side and was surprised to see someone he recognized and it was his son as he was walking by. Genma stood up and looked as he was seeing Ranma walking through heading somewhere.

"There he is," Genma said and then he grinned, "heh, I knew I'd be able to find you," Genma had a determined expression, "I won't let you out of my sight."

Genma proceeded to follow his son. As Ranma continued to head back to the port, he felt a presence following him. Ranma narrowed his eyes, stopped, and turned his head and he didn't see anyone and the reason for that was Genma quickly hid at the side of the building. Ranma sighed and continued to walk and Genma carefully walked to follow him. Ranma continued on but knew he was being followed and then he gradually started walking faster and his father was gradually picking up the pace as well. Ranma turned to a corner and was out of Genma's sight. Genma ran after him and was surprised to see that Ranma was nowhere to be found and he couldn't believe it.

"I lost him again," Genma said surprised.

Someone suddenly jumped down and landed behind him and Genma was surprised and he turned around and then next thing he knew was that he was hit with a uppercut by his son and it caused Genma to fly a bit and then Ranma did a spin kick and kicked his father, making Genma hit the wall and he then fell in the large trash bin. Genma picked himself and Ranma walked up to the trash bin and then without saying anything, he took a 2x4 and swung it, hitting Genma in the face and knocking him unconscious and breaking the wood on his father's face. Ranma threw the broken 2x4 in the trash bin and slammed the lid and then he left to be on his way.

**On a port**

Ranma arrived back on port and shook hands with the ship captain after receiving his pay. He looked over and saw a huge ship and he rushed over to the ship, carrying his small bag. Ranma got to the ship where there was man with short brown hair and glasses and wore a shirt with a brown coat over it, black trousers, and black shoes.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" The man asked.

"Yes sir," Ranma replied.

"Ah, I'm Toshiro Kagami and I'm the captain of this ship. You'll be working for me until we reach Japan."

"I am grateful for the opportunity Captain Kagami," Ranma said.

"Hmm, well hurry up, you're the last one."

"Yes," Ranma said as he rushed to get on the ship.

Kagami looked around and went on the ship himself. Later on, the ship's horn blew signaling that the ship was leaving port. On the other side, Genma was running and saw the ship leaving port and he was able to catch sight of his son and he clenched his teeth. Genma ran to get to that ship but by the time he got where the ship was, it was too late as the ship sailed. Genma figured that the ship that had just left was heading for Japan and Genma decided to catch up to it, no matter what it took. Genma looked around and he saw another ship. Genma went and asked someone about the ship and he was informed that it was indeed another ship heading for Japan but it was ship carrying animals for the zoo in Tokyo. Genma looked at the ship and then grinned as he had an idea. It was later on that Genma was able to get on the ship as a panda as the crew thought one of them was being careless of letting a panda out of their sight and they directed the panda that was Genma on the ship and placed in a cage. Genma figured that his curse wasn't really all that bad as he was sitting in a cage and was ready for the sail to Japan.

**Fifteen Days Later at the Port of Tokyo**

The ship arrived at the port of Tokyo and people were getting off the ship and the sailors were being paid by the captain of the ship. Ranma was getting off as well with his bag and he received his payment and thanked the captain with a bow. Ranma walked around in the port and took out a piece a paper that he had in his pocket. He read the paper and then proceeded to head on to Nerima.

**Nerima**

Ranma had finally arrived in Nerima and was walking on the sidewalk. He looked around searching for a certain building. He took out the paper again and proceeded to keep going. After some time, he looked at a very tall building and it was an apartment complex. Ranma looked over the sign and looked at the paper and he smiled as he saw the place he was looking for which was called the Sakurai Apartment Complex.

"There it is," Ranma said to himself, "the place that Chao told me about," Ranma took a deep breath, "okay, here we go."

Ranma went and proceed to enter in the complex. Ranma entered in the complex and looked around and he was awestruck in how big it was as he looked at the stairs and the many doors at every turn.

"Can I help you young man?" A man asked.

Ranma turned and saw a middle aged man with short black hair with some white streaks on the side and wore a business suit.

"Hello," Ranma greeted, "I'm looking for the owner of this building, Munechika Sakurai."

"That's me," The man named Munechika Sakurai responded, "what business do you have with me boy?"

Ranma bowed and then stood up straight to face the man.

"Greetings, I am Ranma Saotome, I was told by Chao Tseng in China to meet with you."

"Oh, so you're Ranma Saotome," Munechika said and then he nodded, "yes, I've been expecting you. Come, we'll talk in my office."

"Yes," Ranma nodded.

Ranma followed Munechika to his office and discuss his living conditions.

"So Chao tells me that you're a martial artist," Munechika said.

"Yes, that's right," Ranma answered.

"What style do you practice?"

"Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

Munechika stopped when he was surprised and looked at Ranma and Ranma was surprised when he saw Munechika's reaction.

"Um, is something wrong?" Ranma asked with worry.

Munechika composed himself, "Sorry, I was just surprised. Your surname is Saotome, would you happen to be related to Genma Saotome?"

Ranma frowned, "Yeah, that's my old man."

"I see…"

"Is it going to be a problem?"

"Not really but I'm sure I can guess why you want nothing to do with him but let's see I'm guessing right when I ask you some questions."

"Do you know my old man?"

"Not personally, but I do know of him and his friend, Soun Tendo. He practices the same style as well…well, I should really say he used to practice the style religiously but that changed ten years ago."

"Huh, what happened ten years ago?"

"His wife passed away and he hasn't exactly been the same since."

"I see…um, what more do you know about Soun Tendo?"

"Well I do know that he has three daughters and their names are Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Also out of the three girls, it seems that Akane Tendo is the only one practicing the art."

"I see…do you know much about them?"

"Well, actually there is something that I know for a fact about Nabiki Tendo," Munechika looked at Ranma, "you would be wise not to associate with her, she's trouble."

"Trouble?" Ranma replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…"

**Three Days Later**

Genma had arrived in Nerima still in his panda form and was in a foul mood. He had thought that he would arrive in Tokyo the same day as his son and that way, he would capture him and drag him with him to his friend's house but it was not to be as the captain and the crew of the ship he was on had other ideas and they took a scheduled stop at a port in South Korea and Genma was stuck and his plan was ruined already and he knew that his son would be on his way to wherever he was going. Genma's plan to capture his son at the port in Tokyo was ruined and he wasn't even at the port yet and when he arrived at Tokyo Port, he was able to make his escape and the sailors scrambled to try to catch Genma but had no luck. Genma continued to travel in his panda form and headed to Soun Tendo's house with people walking by and staring at him, shocked to see a panda just wandering and with no care. Genma stopped and looked at the people staring at him and glared at all of them and growled at him daring anyone to do anything. It made the people around nervous and they backed away. Genma then continued to be on his way while thinking of making his son regret for defying him.

**Tendo Residence**

Soun was sitting in his living room and was reading the postcard he got from his friend, Genma. Soun was pleased to know that Genma was on his way and he was excited with the prospect their shared dream would finally be realized. Soun smiled and called his three daughters.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" Soun called.

One of the girls poked her head out the kitchen and it was the eldest of the three girls, Kasumi.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked.

Another girl who had short hair came downstairs and it was the middle daughter, Nabiki.

"What is it Dad?" Nabiki asked.

"Girls sit," Soun said with excitement, "I have something to tell you," Soun looked around, "where's Akane?"

"She went out for a jog," Kasumi answered, "she should be back soon."

Outside near the Tendo residence, a girl with long hair wearing shorts, a tank top, sneakers, and wore a headband and had a towel around her neck was jogging and was heading back into her home and it was Soun's youngest daughter, Akane.

"I'm home!" Akane announced as she got inside.

Akane went to her family's dojo and changed into her karate gi and smashed bricks. She was very pleased with herself and nodded. Nabiki showed up and crossed her arms as she sighed.

"You know, it's no wonder that the boys think you're weird Akane," Nabiki commented.

"Hmph, not everyone thinks the world revolves around boys Nabiki," Akane replied.

"Oh really?" Nabiki shrugged, "Then I suppose this wouldn't interest you."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Akane asked confused.

Akane was in the living room with her older sisters and her father and Akane was shocked in what her father had just said. Nabiki was sipping a drink from a straw and Kasumi was surprised as well.

"F-Fiancé?" Akane asked shocked.

"That's right," Soun said, "The son of a very good friend of mine and the son's name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three marries my friend's son, then the Tendo School and the Saotome School will join and with that, our legacy will be secured."

"Wait a minute Daddy!" Akane said, "Don't we have a say in the matter. This is the first time any of us have heard about it."

"Akane has a point Daddy," Kasumi added, "besides, none of us have actually met or even heard of this Ranma person."

"That is true but it won't be a problem, I'm sure you girls will like him the moment he arrives and besides, they'll be coming from China."

"Oh, China?" Nabiki replied intrigued.

"Yes, they were on a training journey," Soun explained, "and they just finished and are on their way here."

"How old is he?" Kasumi asked, "Younger men bore me."

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked getting excited.

Akane looked away and had her thoughts, "_I don't want anything to do with this and who cares about some trip in China?_"

"So Dad, what is he like?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually, I don't know," Soun answered.

This surprised his daughters again.

"You…don't know?" Kasumi asked.

"No, truth is that I never actually met the lad."

"You never met him and yet you want one of us to just marry him?" Akane asked upset, "Daddy, are you serious?"

"It'll be all right," Soun assured.

"How can you say that when you don't have a clue about him?" Akane replied upset, "The only thing you seem to really know about this Ranma guy is that he's your friend's son. That doesn't mean much. You're asking us marry someone that you don't even know, that we don't even know."

"N-Now Akane, calm yourself my daughter."

"How can you ask me to calm down when you pull this on us? All this time, not once did you ever mention this and now you want us to go along with it and just marry some stranger just because he's your friend's son?"

"Akane, please calm down," Kasumi said.

"Yeah, I mean who knows," Nabiki said, "he might not be so bad."

"Aren't you two bothered in what Daddy is doing?" Akane asked her sisters.

"It is a surprise I admit," Kasumi said, "but if Daddy believes it's for the best…"

Akane clenched her teeth and looked away, "I doubt I'll like him…tch, boys…"

"Now, now Akane, give him a chance," Soun said, "it'll be just fine and besides, the joining of the schools is at stake here."

There was a knock on the door and the Tendos looked over.

"Oh, it's must be them," Soun said with excitement.

Soun rushed to get to the door with his daughters following him. Soun opened the door and found a panda standing before them and they were surprised and confused.

"A panda?" Soun asked.

"Oh my," Kasumi said, "What's a panda doing here?"

The panda smiled and waved happily and then held up a sign.

"It's good to see you again my old friend," The sign read.

"Uh?" Soun responded confused.

"What the heck is going on here?" Nabiki asked.

"You're friends with a panda Daddy?" Akane asked confused.

The panda brought out another sign, "Could you bring me some warm water, please Soun?"

"Warm water?" Soun asked.

"Oh, I'll get some," Kasumi said as she went to kitchen to warm up some water.

Kasumi returned with a pot full of warm water and then panda took the pot and poured on himself and changed back to his original form. Soun and his daughters were surprised in what they saw.

"G-Genma," Soun said.

"It's been a long time my old friend," Genma said happily with a grin, "I'm glad to see you doing so well."

Soun smiled, "Y-Yes, I'm glad to see you as well Genma, please come in."

Genma entered his friend's house and they were all in the living room sitting by a table. It was then that Genma explained how he was a panda.

"I see, the Jusenkyo," Soun said amazed, "to think such a cursed spring existed in China."

"Indeed," Genma responded with his arms crossed, "it was quite an ordeal."

"Well I'm glad that you're here my friend so now it begs the question, where's your son?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Nabiki asked, "Isn't he suppose to be here as well?"

Genma cleared his throat, "Yes, about that…we got separated."

"Separated?" Kasumi asked, "What do you mean?"

Genma sighed, "It's my son, he's being very shy about the whole thing, so shy that he took off on his own."

They were surprised to hear what Genma had just said about Ranma.

"He took off?" Soun asked surprised, "What do you mean?"

"He left ahead of me to come here," Genma said, "I figured that I would meet him when I arrived here but I haven't been able to find him. He didn't even tell me where he would be."

"Genma," Soun spoke with worry, "Is the schools…?"

Genma knew what Soun was going asked patted on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ranma will be here soon," Genma assured and then he looked at the Tendo sisters, "so Soun, they must your daughters, right?"

Soun smiled and nodded, "That's right," Soun pointed to Kasumi, "My eldest daughter Kasumi."

Kasumi bowed to Genma and Soun pointed to Nabiki.

"My middle daughter, Nabiki," Soun introduced.

"Hi," Nabiki greeted with a wave.

Soun then pointed to Akane, "My youngest daughter, Akane."

"Hello," Akane said deadpanned.

Soun chuckled nervously at Akane's response and Genma smiled and nodded with approval.

"Such lovely young ladies," Genma commented, "Ranma will be here and when he takes one look at all of you, he'll be all for it."

"We'll just have to see when we meet him, won't we?" Nabiki said.

"Indeed, I am curious," Kasumi said.

"I'm still not happy about this arrangement," Akane said.

"Now Akane…" Soun said.

"I don't care who he is, I'm not going to get married. I can't stand boys," Akane insisted.

"Still though, is he really shy as you say?" Nabiki asked.

"He just need to think things through," Genma assured, "he'll come around, I know it."

"Ah, it makes me glad to hear that," Soun said feeling relief.

Genma nodded and then glanced away with his thoughts, "_You're not going to ruin this boy. You will marry one of these lovely girls here…or help me, I will…_"

**Sakurai Apartment Complex**

In a small apartment on the fourth floor, Ranma stepped walked out to his balcony and looked out at the view of Nerima and took a deep breath.

"A pleasant day for me," Ranma said.

Ranma went back inside and picked up a brochure from his small table and it had information on Furinkan High School.

"I need to attend school," Ranma said as he continued to look over the brochure, "I also need to get a job."

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ranma starts his first day of school and starts his job search while continuing to train himself.**


	4. Ranma's First Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ranma ½.

**Ranma's First Day**

Ranma was stepping out of his apartment wearing a business suit and a folder on hand, closing and locking his door. Ranma went on and headed to the place that he was going to. Ranma was out of the complex and took a walk with a destination in mind, taking in the environment of Nerima and looking at the place it was. Ranma had his hands in his pockets. Ranma got to restaurant and looked over the sign that read Shagumo. Ranma nodded and went inside. When he got inside, he was greeted by a waitress who was a young looking woman with brownish red long hair that went to her shoulders.

"Hello, table for one?" The waitress asked.

"Hello," Ranma responded with a nod, "actually I'm here for an interview. My name is Ranma Saotome."

"Oh that's right," The waitress replied and then smiled, "have a seat in one of the table; I'll get the manager to see you."

"Thank you," Ranma said with a nod and went and sat in a table by a window.

Ranma didn't wait long as a man approached the table Ranma was sitting and Ranma looked at the man and saw it was a middle aged man with short brown hair with a mustache and wore a black and gray semiformal wear.

"Ranma Saotome?" The man said.

"Yes?" Ranma replied.

"I am the manager of Shagumo. It's a pleasure to see that you're here for employment. Follow me, we'll conduct the interview in my office."

Ranma stood up and bowed, "Thank you for taking the time to see me."

The restaurant manager nodded with a smile and led Ranma to his office.

**Tendo Residence**

Genma was sitting outside near the yard trying to come up with any clues of the location of his son. A whole day passed since he arrived in Nerima and was staying in the home of his friend Soun Tendo but Genma was irritated at the fact that Ranma wasn't with him.

"I need to search for him and bring him here," Genma said, "I'll just have things happen that will result for Ranma to have no option but to live here and get onboard with the marriage," Genma nodded, "yes…"

Genma was so much in thought in regards to Ranma that he didn't realize that Nabiki poked her head out and listened to Genma talking to himself.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Nabiki spoke and had a devious smile, "this could relieve me of some of my boredom and I can get more money out of this."

**Streets of Nerima**

Ranma exited the restaurant and said his goodbyes to the manager and left to go to another place. Ranma walked and then arrived to a construction site. Ranma saw the office trailer and went up to it and knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice said.

Ranma opened the door and entered the office to see a bald man with glasses and wore a brown business suit doing some paperwork. The man looked at Ranma and raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, may I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm here for the job interview," Ranma said as he handed over his application from his folder.

The man took the application and looked it over.

"Oh, so you're Ranma Saotome," The man said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes sir," Ranma said with a nod.

"Very well, have a sit."

Ranma nodded again and did just that. The man conducted the interview with Ranma as he asked questions and Ranma answered them honestly and the best of his abilities just like when he was interviewed for the restaurant that he applied. After some time, the interview was over and Ranma left the office trailer. Ranma walked on the sidewalk and tugged on his tie and suit collar.

"That's it for now with the restaurant and the construction site and now I have to wait," Ranma said to himself, "right now I need to head to supermarket and stock up for myself."

Ranma continued on his way and headed for the supermarket.

**Nerima Supermarket**

Ranma had a basket on hand and was purchasing food and drinks for him to stock up for his kitchen. He reminded himself of how grateful he was that he had earned the money from his odd jobs in China and in Taiwan and converted them into yen and he continued to make selections for himself. Ranma got to the meat section and wondered which cut of meat that he was going to get for himself.

"I'm telling you that it's bad," A girl's voice said.

Ranma glanced in instinct when he heard a girl's voice and saw two girls walking and looking over at the meat section as well. What Ranma didn't know yet was that it was two girls he saw was Kasumi and Akane.

"What's bad about it Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"This whole arranged marriage thing," Akane said, "it's not fair that Daddy would do this without telling us all this time."

"Now Akane, we haven't even met him yet."

"Does it matter? He's a boy and you know that I hate boys."

"Yes I know that you do but he may be different, you heard what Uncle Saotome said, he's shy. He may not be a bad person and besides, you know this is a matter of honor between our families."

"_Uncle Saotome?_" Ranma said in his surprised and glanced over to the two sisters, "_Could they be…this talk of arranged marriage…they must be…_"

"Whatever reasons he has for not showing up with that panda guy, I hope he stays there and doesn't come to our house," Akane said, "I'm not going along with this marriage thing."

Akane walked off when Kasumi picked the meat to buy.

"Akane," Kasumi called, "Akane wait, we still have things we need to buy."

As Kasumi and Akane left, Ranma looked at them leaving.

"I see, so that was Kasumi and Akane, two of the Tendo sisters," Ranma said in a quiet tone, "and it seems that at least one of them shares my feelings of not wanting anything to do with the marriage although don't know why she hates boys," Ranma shrugged, "well, that's her business. It seems though that my old man is staying over there and no doubt leeching off them like a parasite…still though, Uncle Saotome? That's weird," Ranma shrugged again, "oh well."

Ranma looked over the selections of meat and then decided which meat he wanted and picked it up. Ranma looked around and wondered if there was anything else that he should buy.

**Tendo Residence**

Genma was playing a game of shogi with Soun and Genma was concentrating as he was ready to make the next move. Nabiki came by with a smile. Soun looked over and saw his daughter.

"Hmm, is there something you need Nabiki?" Soun asked.

While Soun was looking at Nabiki, Genma used it as an opportunity to quickly switch the pieces on the board.

"Actually Dad, I believe I can help Uncle Saotome," Nabiki answered looking at Genma.

"Huh, help me?" Genma asked looking over to Nabiki.

"Yes, you're still having trouble looking for him, right? Your son Ranma."

"Yes but he will be here soon," Genma said with confidence, "so there's no need to worry."

"What if I was to tell you that I have ways of finding someone?"

Genma and Soun were surprised and looked at Nabiki.

"Nabiki, can you really found out where Genma's son is?" Soun asked.

"Of course," Nabiki said with a smile.

**Sakurai Apartment Complex**

Ranma returned to his apartment in the complex and set his groceries down on his table and stretched out his arms and then he put his groceries away. After that, he went into his small bedroom and changed out of his suit and into his light blue track suit and had a towel around his neck. He then went and picked up his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" The voice of a girl answered.

"Hi," Ranma responded, "Am I speaking to Ukyo Kunoji?"

"Yes, who is this?" The girl named Ukyo asked.

Ranma paused a bit, "This is Ranma Saotome."

There was a bit of silence and then Ukyo spoke.

"You have some nerve Saotome," Ukyo said in cold tone, "after what you and your father did to me…"

Ranma sighed as he knew it was not going to be easy.

"Well, what do you want?" Ukyo said in a harsh tone, "How did you get this number?"

Later on after his phone call to Ukyo, Ranma stepped out of his apartment again and headed out of the complex again. Ranma stretched and began his jog on the sidewalk. Ranma continued his jog in areas in Nerima and then he noticed a building and he saw that it was building of Furinkan High School.

"_So that's the school_" Ranma said in his head.

Ranma continued with his jog while thinking about the day he was going to have tomorrow.

**The next morning**

In the Tendo residence, Nabiki and Akane were getting themselves ready as they were in their school uniforms. They were about to walk out of the front door when they saw their sister, their father, and Genma.

"Daddy, Kasumi," Akane called, "we're leaving."

"Okay, have a good time," Kasumi said waving happily at her younger sisters.

"Have a good day in school you two," Soun said with a smile.

"Let's go Akane," Nabiki said with a grin.

"Ah, right," Akane said.

The two Tendo sisters left and headed for school.

Meanwhile in Sakurai Apartment Complex, Ranma stepped out of his apartment wearing his own Furinkan High School uniform and had a small bag. Ranma locked his apartment and went on his way and as he near the entrance of the apartment complex, he was greeted by Munechika.

"Good morning Ranma," Munechika said.

"Good morning Munechika," Ranma greeted back.

"So how are you feeling heading in on your first day school?"

"Well to be honest, I'm very nervous."

"That's understandable considering what you're situation was."

"Well I better get going."

Munechika nodded, "I have a pleasant day in school and be careful."

"I will…thanks."

Ranma left and headed for school.

**Furinkan High School**

Students were entering the school grounds for another day of education. Not far from the campus, Akane and Nabiki were walking together and heading for the campus.

"Are you serious Nabiki?" Akane asked disgusted, "You going to track down this Ranma guy?"

"That's right," Nabiki responded, "I really want to know what this guy is about."

Akane narrowed her eyes at her sister and was suspicious of her.

"What are you really up to Nabiki?" Akane asked.

"Akane, are you implying that I have an ulterior motive?" Nabiki asked giving off the expression like she was offended and hurt at what Akane was implying.

"That's exactly what I'm implying," Akane said not falling for her act and looked forward, "anything you do is either for your own amusement, for money, or both. That's what I know for a fact, so don't bother with that façade Nabiki."

"Oh…" Nabiki said raising her eyebrows.

Akane and Nabiki entered the campus and as soon they arrived, there was a mob of male students rushing towards Akane ready to defeat her. It was the same thing for Akane every morning on the school campus and Akane clenched her teeth.

"It's always the same thing every morning," Akane said upset, "boys are just stupid and disgusting perverts!"

Meanwhile Ranma was yawned as he continues to walk to get to school. When Ranma did arrive on campus, he was surprised in what he saw and that he saw horde of male students all on the ground groaning in pain and one lone girl standing.

"_That girl_," Ranma said in his head, "_she the one I saw in the supermarket yesterday…Akane Tendo._"

Akane huffed and just walked off heading to class.

"I wonder what the hell that is all about," Ranma asked.

Ranma looked around seeing the bodies of students on the ground and then he asked a female student that watched the whole thing and the female student explained to Ranma of the constant occurrence for Akane Tendo every morning by the male students and Ranma asked why it was and when he got his answer from the female student, he was shocked. Afterwards, Ranma continued on to go get to his class. In one of the classrooms, students were hanging out and talking with each other and Akane was talking to some of her female classmates. The bell rang and a male teacher with short brownish gray hair and wore glasses as well as khaki slacks, white buttoned shirt with a red sweater over it and brown shoes walked in and instructed all the students in the class to settle down and take their seats. When the teacher saw that everyone was seated, the teacher nodded and began class.

"All right students, today we have a new student in our class," The teacher said.

The students whispered among themselves about what they heard and they were curious.

The teacher looked over to the entrance and signaled for the new student to come in. The new student was Ranma and he stood in front of the class and bowed and looked at all the students in the class.

"Hello everyone," Ranma started, "starting today, I'll be joining all of you as a student in this class. My name is Ranma Saotome."

Akane was shocked when she heard that name and the rest of the students whispered among themselves again about Ranma.

"Um, anything you like to tell us about yourself Ranma?" The teacher asked.

"Um," Ranma shook his head, "not really."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nope."

The teacher was a bit disappointment but then smiled, "Oh well," The teacher looked over and saw an available seat, "there a seat in the back, go ahead and take it."

"Yes," Ranma said with a nod.

Ranma just walked over and sat in his seat which was a desk away from the window. The other students didn't know what to make of the new student and Akane still couldn't believe what she heard and what she was seeing.

"That's Ranma?" Akane asked in a quiet tone and still surprised, "Ranma Saotome?"

The teacher began his lecture in class and Ranma gave his attention to the teacher while noticing that he was getting glances from Akane. Akane had questions regarding Ranma but still kept her resolve of not wanted anything to do with marriage that her father and Genma Saotome were planning for and therefore not wanting to have anything to do with him. Akane hoped that he didn't know who she was and decided not to give him any indication.

**A few hours later**

The bell rang and it was lunch time and some students were getting up from their seats. Ranma put his books away in his bag. Akane quickly put her books away and made a beeline to leave the classroom with two of her friends quickly following her. There were some students that were still curious about Ranma and none of them didn't know what to make of him. From what most of the students observed, Ranma was a quiet person that kept to himself. Some of the students wanted to approach him and try to get to know him but they were unsure of how he would react. Ranma got up from his seat and left the classroom. Ranma was walking through the hall and he sighed as he felt relaxed.

"_No problems so far_," Ranma said in his head, "_although Akane Tendo kept glaring at me. I'm not sure if it's because of the arranged marriage thing only or whatever crap that my old man may have told him_," Ranma then thought of his curse, "_do they know about the curses…probably not…I'll have to deal with my old man again soon and make sure that the Tendos knows that I have no intention of being a part of what my father has planned for me._"

Ranma had a lot to think about as he continued to make his way to the cafeteria. Ranma soon arrives in the cafeteria and picks out his selection for his lunch. Meanwhile, Akane was outside sitting on a bench eating her bento lunch her sister Kasumi made and she was with her friends, Yuka and Sayuri.

"So Akane, what do you think of the new guy?" Yuka asked.

Akane flinched a bit, "The new guy?"

"Yeah, Ranma Saotome," Sayuri said, "what do you think?"

"I don't know," Akane said then had a frown, "and I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Yuka asked.

"Yes," Akane said and looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow, "why?"

"Well, we couldn't help but noticed that you kept glancing at him," Sayuri said, "you tried to hide it but we noticed."

"Yeah, we did," Yuka said.

"Oh," Akane said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"So, what do you think of Ranma Saotome?" Sayuri asked, "You are curious, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then how come you kept looking at him?" Yuka asked, "You wouldn't have kept looking at him unless you were curious."

"It's not like that and besides, you two know that I hate boys."

"You say that but—"

"Did I hear Ranma Saotome?" Nabiki interjected.

Akane flinched when she heard her older sister's voice as she and her two friends looked over and saw Nabiki.

"Oh hi," Sayuri greeted nervously.

"Hello," Nabiki said with a smile, "What is it that I'm hearing about Ranma Saotome?"

"Well there's a new student in our class name Ranma Saotome," Yuka answered.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Nabiki then turned to Akane who she saw looking away from her, "Is there something you want to tell me Akane?"

"No," Akane said still looking away, "there isn't."

Sayuri and Yuka were confused and wondered what was going on. Meanwhile, Ranma was sitting on the roof of the building and meditating. Ranma opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Ranma stood up and left the roof. Ranma walked in the hallway with his hands in his pocket going straight to the classroom.

**That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Ranma ****gets hired and begins his first day at his new job and then he meets Nabiki and Akane and then he's confronted by Tatewaki Kuno.**


End file.
